This utility model falls within the technical: field of smart locks, especially involving a kind of smart lock for shared-ride bicycle and its control system.
Shared-ride bicycle refers to shared-ride bicycle service, which is a new form of the sharing economy. To facilitate the sharing and exchange of bicycles, bicycles are usually locked with smart lock devices. At present, to unlock a smart lock device, usually an IC card or scanning a QR code is swiped. It is not convenient if the device is unlocked through the swiping of an IC card, as the user is likely to forget to take the IC card. If the device is unlocked through the scanning of a QR code, it is more convenient than swiping an IC card or some other methods; however, there are certain security risks associated with QR codes, and unlocking through QR code scanning is slow with a low success rate, which ma bring about poor unlocking experience to users.
To solve the above technical problem, people have been exploring for a long time, and have proposed a wide range of solutions. For instance, according to some Chinese patent literature, a kind of smart lock under mobile-APP-based control is disclosed [application No.: 201520649330.3]. It includes one smart lock, which is controlled by the user's cell phone remotely. The cell phone of the user is connected with the smart lock with 2G or 3G remote data. A control system is installed within the smart lock, which includes a control circuit. There is an execution module on the output and input end of the control circuit, and there is a face recognition module on the input end of the control circuit. There is a fingerprint recognition zone on the smart lock. The output end of the fingerprint recognition zone is connected to the input end of the control circuit. There is also a data receiving and dispatching module on the input and output end of the control circuit. This solution is characterized by its simple structure. The user can unlock only upon the fingerprint recognition both on the cell phone and on the smart lock. The user may also open a door remotely through the mobile APP. It is quite easy and convenient.
Though the foregoing solution has so many advantages, it still fails to solve the above technical problems, as is still well designed, cannot unlock quickly, and has a low unlocking success rate, etc.